Revisit the Future to save the Past
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: Set after Spin City. Piper and Leo get an insight into Chris' past.
1. Confessions on the bridge

**Revisit the future to change the past**

Authors note: I've kind of become obsessed with season six of charmed, since watching the repeats on living TV. I loved Chris. Apart from the obvious fact that Drew Fuller is sooo gorgeous, he made Chris such a great character, especially after Piper and Leo found out he was their son. This is my first Charmed story, cause I usually write Sliders fan fiction, so please let me know if I'm on the right track.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I'd be rich if I did!

**On with the story**

Chris sat at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge looking down at the traffic that was flying by. 'God' he thought 'Everything's such a mess!' And it was. He had put his mother in danger as well as his own existence. Rationally he knew that it wasn't really his fault, he was under a spell. But he had lost Piper once before and he couldn't bear the thought of it happening again.

And now Leo knew who he really was. The confrontation in the cave had led to violence. Something Chris was ashamed of. The ass kicking he gave Leo wasn't what upset him, giving into his emotions and letting Leo see how badly he could affect him was. He had always promised himself that no matter how poorly his father treated him he would never let him know how badly he could hurt him. And he had managed it for more than twenty years. Every time his father pushed him aside, every time he forgot a birthday, every time he chose Wyatt over him, Chris pushed it further and further down inside until the only feeling he had towards his father was that of hate.

That was until he had come back to the past. Here Leo was different, ok they still had their trust issues, but he could honestly say that in the short time he had been here he had spent more time with the Leo of the past, than he had with the Leo of the future in twenty two years.

But Leo had hit a sore point with the 'did I play favourites with Wyatt' crack. And Chris did. He cracked! All the anger and resentment he had towards his father surfaced to the top. All the feelings of abandonment and jealously he had, overflowed and smacked Leo square in the mouth.

He was feeling that abandoned by his father, that he was rather surprised when Leo orbed to the bridge looking for him. "Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about," Chris told him close to tears.

"Well I think there is. I'm your father Chris, I think I deserve to know what I did that was so bad,"

Chris couldn't look at his father, it hurt too much "You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. Mom, Wyatt, the rest of the world. But you were never there for me. You didn't have the time,"

Leo was stunned! He could never imagine doing such a thing to any of his children. "So maybe you didn't just come back to save Wyatt. Maybe you came back to save us as well,"

This time Chris couldn't hold back the tears "I doubt it," he told him, then he orbed away leaving Leo alone on the bridge.


	2. Peanut butter and Oreo's

**Chapter Two**

After orbing away from Leo as quickly as he could Chris went to the manor. He needed to check on Piper to make sure she and mini him were ok.

"There you are," she smiled up at him as he orbed into the kitchen "I was wondering when you'd finally come home,"

"I.. I've.. come to say sorry," Chris answered looking down at his shoes.

"What are you sorry for sweetie?" Piper asked reaching up and stroking his brown hair.

"I put you in danger mom," he cried failing to stop the tears falling "I'm so sorry I never meant.."

"Shh," Piper soothed pulling her son into a hug "I know you'd never put me in any danger on purpose. The spider demon had you under control. It wasn't your fault,"

"I've messed everything up. I came here to save Wyatt. I was supposed to come in, find the threat, get you to vanquish it. And leave before any of you found out who I really was,"

"But I'm glad I know who you really are," she reassured him "I get to spend time with my very bright, very brave, handsome son," She managed to raise a smile from Chris.

"Are you hungry? Cause I am. I'll make us something to eat," she asked

"Yeah that would be great mom," Chris sat down at the table.

"What do you fancy?"

"I'll have what ever your having,"

Piper laughed "I don't know whether you'll like it honey," She pulled out a packet of Oreo's and a jar of chunky Peanut butter. "You've given me quite a craving for these,"

Chris grinned, "Are you kidding! I love Oreo's with peanut butter,"

"Really," Piper said handing him a packet.

"Yeah," Chris' face shone. "Everyday when I got in from school, no matter what, you and I would sit at the kitchen table eating Oreo's and peanut butter and you'd ask me what I'd done all day. You used to say that I loved them so much because that's all you ate when you were having me,"

"So I was a good mother then?" Piper asked through a mouth full of cookie.

"The best!" Chris answered looking intently at his mother. He laughed quietly "Wyatt used to call me a right mommy's boy,"

"I was closer to you then?"

"Yeah well, Wyatt spent a lot of time with Leo," he trailed off.

Piper heard something in his voice with that statement. Bitterness, regret a little bit of both if she was truly honest. She wasn't sure whether she should push the Leo subject as Chris was finally opening up to her and she wasn't sure if he'd clam up if she asked about his relationship with his father.

However she knew that Chris had more issues than Vogue! And as his mother it was not only her right, but her duty to bug the crap out of him till he told her what was wrong.

"Your not close to your father then?"

"No!" Chris stated coldly letting Piper know he did not want the conversation steering to the subject of Leo.

"Chris I understand you have your issues with Leo, but remember that the things that have happened in your past have not happened in our future yet,"

"You don't understand," Chris snapped rising from the table "You don't understand what it was like growing up constantly living in my brother's shadow. Not being good enough in my father's eyes,"

"Then why don't you tell me," Leo asked from behind Chris. "Why don't you tell us what it was like,"

"What's the point?" Chris spat at Leo.

"Well maybe you can stop me from making the same mistake twice,"

"The only way you can stop yourself from making that mistake again is to stay out of my life and mini me's life altogether. Because I'd rather not have you in my life full stop than have the future me made to feel the way I have,"

Leo didn't get to answer Chris, he said goodbye to his mother and orbed away.


	3. The future will be one hell of a ride

Sorry it's taken me a while to update i've got deadlines at Uni, so i haven't been writing that much.

Chapter Three

Leo sat down at the kitchen table, laid his head in his hands and blew out a loud sigh. "He hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you,"

"Yes he does Piper. He couldn't get away from me quick enough. I know my future self wasn't there for him very much. But he couldn't have been that bad surely,"

Piper made her way over to the table and groaned as she sat down. "You alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yeah," she sighed "I had forgotten what it felt like to carry a beach ball under your top, haven't done it since Wyatt,"

"You're alright though?" Leo asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Not every expectant mom has to deal with spiders and demons trying to turn her sons evil,"

"And the baby… Is he alright?" Leo asked motioning to her stomach "Everything normal and healthy?"

Piper laughed "Well I hope so, since he's twenty two and walking around,"

Leo smirked at the comment and shook his head "I can't get my head around this,"

"You can't!" Piper exclaimed, "Imagine how I feel. I'm the only mother who can ever say that she knows exactly what her baby's going to be like even before he's born,"

"He's a good kid isn't he," Leo said smiling. "I feel so ashamed of the way I've treated him,"

"Your not the only one Leo. Neither one of us trusted him and we both made him well aware of that on several occasions," Piper's eyes tiered up.

"Hey," Leo soothed wiping the tears that began to fall "What's wrong?"

"It's just. I've treated him so badly. He's my baby and I was horrible to him," she cried "It must have been so difficult for him. Were his parents and he had to keep that from us. He couldn't even call us mom and dad,"

"I know," Leo sighed, "I can't imagine how lonely he must have felt. I've tried to talk to him but he won't let me in. I just want to know what I've done that's so bad,"

A small smile pulled at the sides of her face. "Maybe we can," Piper saw the puzzled look on his face "Come on. I'll enlighten you on the way to the attic,"

* * *

"Piper I don't know if this is a good idea,"

"Yet you're going to do it anyway," Piper grinned, causing Leo to smirk as well. One thing was for sure when Piper wanted him to do something Leo usually ended up doing it.

"Have you found anything in the book yet?" Leo asked

"Yeah, this seems to be the one," Piper answered, "The book says that we have to insert Chris' name to find the truth. Leo I've been thinking are you sure you want to go because we may see things that we don't really want to see,"

"I don't really think I have a choice. Not if I want to salvage any type of relationship with Chris. Plus I don't want to make the same mistake with little Chris,"

"Alright. Here we go," Piper began reading from the book.

**"We call upon time to guide us,**

**To let us see what has not been seen.**

**Give us guidance into Chris' past.**

**So he can feel freedom at last,"**

The blue orbs that were forming before them soon materialised into a familiar face.

"Chris?"

"No sorry I'm not actually Chris," He could tell from their blank expressions that they were not grasping what he was saying. "I'm Chris' Id if you like. His subconscious, think of me as your tour guide in the world of Chris!" he grinned excitedly. "So," he continued, "Do you want to meet the man in questioned?"

Before they could answer, he grabbed their hands and orbed them all into the kitchen of the manor. There they saw a pregnant Piper making breakfast for Wyatt and Chris.

"This was when I was three," Tour guide Chris informed them "Well, when Chris was three,"

Piper and Leo watched the scene as it unfolded. While the boys were eating their cereal Leo orbed in. "Daddy," a very excited Chris cried out. Past Leo watched his child's face light up at the presence of his father. Something he himself believed that he would never see from Chris again. However his future self seemed rather oblivious to his younger son as he pulled Wyatt from his chair and spun him around.

"Leo please," Piper exclaimed "He's eating his breakfast, I don't want have to clean up puke and coco pops,"

"Sorry," Leo laughed "So how's daddy's twice blessed hey. I've missed you," he said ignoring Piper's request.

"I missed you to daddy. So has Chris," Wyatt answered.

"Hey Chris," Leo said finally acknowledging his son. " And how's my baby boy then?"

Chris gave the cutest smile "I'm fine da..," Chris' smile quickly vanished as he realised that Leo wasn't talking to him, but to Piper's belly.

"He's fine?" Piper smiled "Playing football with my bladder," Piper could see the hurt look in Chris' eyes and tried to steer the conversation away from the baby "Chris has something to show you haven't you Chris,"

Chris brightened up.

"Later," Leo dismissed him "I've got to go," he kissed Wyatt's head and orbed away.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. She couldn't believe it. "Leo get your whitelighting ass back down here now," She got no answer. Wyatt started to notice Chris' eyes tearing up and his bottom lip shake.

"Chris daddy's really busy, that's why he couldn't stay. You can show him later,"

Piper picked her youngest son up and hugged him "I'm sorry sweetie Wyatt's right daddy's got to go help people. You can show him later,"

"I never did," Chris told past Leo and Piper "I had wanted to show you my new power for days, but you hadn't really been around that often. I had learnt how to levitate whilst trying to reach my beaker cup off the Kitchen table. Mom had told me how proud she was of me and just then I was going to show you,"

Chris saw the look of shock on Leo's face; the scene in front of him was unbelievable. He couldn't believe his future self could ignore his own child, a child who was just trying to get his father's attention.

"If you think this is bad, I'd get off the ride now Leo," Chris told him "It only gets worse from now on. You may not get off it in one piece. God knows I haven't!" Chris left that last comment lingering as he walked past his parents and out of the kitchen.


	4. Why doesn't daddy love me?

Chapter Four

"Why doesn't daddy love me?" Those words broke Piper Halliwells' heart as she watched her five-year-old son Christopher playing on the floor with his toy cars. How on earth was her future self-going to deal with this?

She wasn't sure what frightened her the most… how she was going to answer? Or how calm Chris was when he asked it. He just carried on playing with his cars, waiting for her to respond.

"Daddy does love you," Piper heard herself say. She wondered whether or not she believed it.

"No he doesn't," Chris stated without emotion. "He never tells me. He always tells Wyatt. He never spends time with me, but he always takes Wyatt out,"

Piper could understand why Chris felt like this. Leo hadn't really made much of an effort with him. Not being around that often didn't help either. Leo had recently become an elder and was staying 'up there' more and was hardly ever around. Her marriage was over, Leo had told her that because of elder duties, he could no longer be her husband and it now seemed that he could no longer be a father either. It angered her greatly that he could just toss his family aside so easily.

Piper picked her son up off the floor and sat back down with Chris. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Daddy does love you, he just isn't very good at showing it," Piper kissed Chris' cheek "You know mommy loves you very much don't you?" Chris nodded. "Don't tell Wyatt or Mark, but your mommy's special boy ok," Chris smiled. "No matter how upset daddy makes you, remember you're my charmed one and nobody's ever going to change that,"

Chris turned to face his mother and wrapped his arms around her "Love you mommy,"

"Love you too Chrissy,"

* * *

Leo felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room! He turned to Piper who was stood beside him silently crying. He couldn't believe that he could ever make his son feel so low. What on earth had happened to him that he didn't have time for his family?

Before he could ask Chris, he was leading them into the dinning room, where Piper was now standing alone. "Leo," she screamed "Leo," But there was no answer.

"Leo, if I have to call you again, I'm going to make you sorry!"

Leo orbed in behind her startling her "Jeez, don't sneak up on people like that,"

"What do you want Piper," Leo barked "I was in the middle of a meeting,"

"Well for a start you can talk to me with a little respect,"

Leo looked down at the floor "Sorry. It's been a really stressful day,"

"You've had a stressful day," Piper laughed sarcastically "Try convincing a five year old boy that his daddy does love him,"

"What!" Leo asked slightly bewildered

"Chris. He doesn't think you love him,"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Not to a little boy who rarely sees his father,"

"My work is important,"

"Your son is important,"

"I know," Leo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. " I'll try to do better. I'll go speak to him,"

Chris was sitting in the living room, when Leo came in and sat down on the floor beside him. "Hey there little buddy, what ya doing?"

"Playing racing cars," Chris answered bashing the cars into each other.

"Can I play?"

Chris looked up at Leo with suspicion, "Okay, you can be the blue car," he said handing it to him.

Chris smiled as he stood watching his father play with his younger self. "That was the only time I ever remember you willingly spending time with me," he told Leo "After that you were never around,"


	5. Birthday wishes

Chapter Five

Author's note: Thanks for all the feedback:)

"Today was going to be a good day!" Chris told Leo and Piper. "Or so I thought,"

They stood in the boys bedroom watching Wyatt and Mark bouncing up and down on Chris' bed trying to get him up. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" they sang "Happy birthday Chrisey, happy birthday to you,"

"You look so happy," Piper observed watching her three boys laughing and jumping up and down.

"Chris," Piper heard her future self call as she watched her and her sister's come into the room. They were loaded with presents. "Happy birthday sweetie," Piper sat down next to Chris and handed him his presents. "Seven isn't too old for you to get a kiss from your mom is it?" Piper asked concerned that he'd say it was. She hated the fact that her baby was getting bigger. She knew that soon she'd be an embarrassment to be seen with. Wyatt had already told her that he was too old for hugs and kisses.

"Course not," Chris assured her with a hug.

"Mommy's little baby," Wyatt teased.

"Shut it daddy's boy," Chris spat. Piper noticed that comment was full of venom and it wasn't directed at Wyatt either. She had made it quite clear to Leo that if he missed Chris' birthday again she would hang him upside by his unmentionables!

"Boy's stop it please," Piper begged trying to calm the situation down. "Chris why don't you open your presents," Chris grinned and began ripping at the bright blue paper in front of him.

* * *

The day was going as planned. Chris had gotten loads of presents and Piper hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. "Leo better show up," Piper told Paige and Phoebe as they began to put out trays of food for the party. 

"I'm sure he will," Phoebe answered trying to sound hopeful.

"He better," Piper answered.

"Well if he doesn't he'll have me to deal with for a start," Paige piped up "I couldn't bare to see that look of disappointment on Chris' face again,"

"I know," Piper sighed, she heard the boys running down the stairs "Not a word to the boys ok. Especially Chris. This is his day ok," The girls nodded in agreement.

The guest's began arriving and soon after the house was full of children running about having a good time. The only one who didn't seem to be having a good time was Chris. Piper noticed him sitting alone in the conservatory playing with one of his toy cars. "Honey, what are you doing in here on your own? It's your birthday, you should be playing with your friends,"

Chris looked up at his mother with sad eyes. "He's not coming again is he?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course he is," Piper answered enthusiastically.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore," Chris answered. "Just tell it to me straight," Piper looked down at her son with tears in her eyes. She was trying to keep it together for him, but it scared her how grown up he had really become. He was her baby, yet he seemed so much older than his years. "I don't know sweetheart," she answered honestly. "I'm so sorry,"

Chris didn't answer he just gave her a sad smile. "Sweetheart go and play with your friends for a while, they've come here to see you. Leave your father to me," she pulled him into a hug "Ok charmed one?"

Chris grinned "Ok. Thanks mom," Piper smiled as Chris ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

She got up and made her way upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Leo," she called trying not to be loud enough to alarm the guests. "Leo get down here now," she called up to the ceiling "You know that threat I made you, I promise that if you don't turn up I'll carry it out. LEO!" she sighed knowing that it was pointless, he wasn't going to answer "Please," she whispered "Please don't break our little boys heart again,"

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Piper placed Chris' birthday cake in front of him on the dinning room table. "Happy birthday Chris, happy birthday to you," 

"Make a wish Chrisey," Piper encouraged.

Older Chris watched himself scan the room looking for someone. "I was looking for you," Chris told Leo as he turned back to watched his younger self.

After scanning the room looking for his father, Chris turned back to the cake, but didn't blow the candles out. He looked up at this mother, tears threatening to fall. He didn't want her to see him cry though. She had really made an effort to make today special for him. More than his father ever did. By now he couldn't stop the tears. Did his father think that little of him? Was he really that unimportant? That his own father couldn't even be bothered to visit him on his birthday. He never missed Wyatt's and he had only ever missed one of Mark's. So why were they more important than him?

"Chris what's wrong?" Paige asked "Make a wish,"

"What's the point," Chris cried bitterly "It's not like it's ever gonna come true," he got up from his chair and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, only allowing himself to cry fully once his head hit the pillow.

"Piper let us clear up," Paige offered taking a plate of leftover food from her. Everyone had long gone home but Chris still hadn't reappeared from his bedroom. "Chris really needs his mom right now," Paige finished motioning upstairs.

"Yeah I know," Piper sighed leaving the kitchen.

Chris heard the gentle knock but chose to ignore it. Piper opened the door a little "Can I come in sweetie," Chris just nodded. Piper sat down on the end of the bed and held her arms out. Chris crawled across the bed to her and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry mom,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about,"

"I ruined the party," he sobbed

"No you didn't," she kissed the top of his head and tried to reassure him "Everyone had a good time. They were just worried about you. I'm worried about you. The only person who is at fault here is your father,"

Chris began to cry even harder. Piper pulled her son into her lap and cradled him in her arms. At this moment in time she felt completely helpless. She was a mother yet she couldn't stop her child from hurting. She looked up the skies and cursed, "I hate you Leo Wyatt. I really hate you!"

**Author's note: Please let me know what you think about this chapter because i'm not sure whether it works or not:)**


	6. Guilt trip

Chapter six

Chris was starting to get sick and tired of Leo persistent crying. Ever since they had started out on this journey Leo had let his emotions get the better of him. As much as seeing Leo suffer a tenth of what he himself had, this was not why Chris had brought him here. He had brought him to pick out his faults in hope that Leo would not make the same mistake this time around with little Chris. And now Leo was making him feel sorry for him, a weakness in his armour! He had never shown his father any weakness before and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it now.

"Will you please stop with the crying," Chris sighed.

"Sorry," Leo sniffed wiping his face with his sleeve. He was slightly shocked at the way Chris spoke to him. Sure now he could see why Chris resented him yet he felt like a broken man. Surely Chris could see that and cut him a tiny piece of slack. He had caused most of Chris' pain and anguish and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to erase that. Chris would still have the memories, still remember the broken promises. "I never meant…" he struggled to explain "I just feel so.."

"Guilty!" Chris stated with an icy expression.

"Yeah,"

"Good. You should. Maybe seeing your future mistakes will spare mini me the pain of the past,"

"I know," Leo answered. He may not of liked it, but Chris was making sense. Seeing the pain he had caused left Leo in no doubt that he was not going to make the same mistake all over again, that was for sure. He'd move heaven and hell before he lost his family again.

"If you don't want to carry on with this tour into the 'messed up' world of me!" Chris sarcastically commented, "You can get off at the next stop!"

"No," Leo answered, "I need to see this through. For both our sakes,"

A smile curled the corners of Chris' mouth "Good. Lets move on then,"

* * *

Leo orbed into the Halliwell kitchen three days after Chris' birthday. The reception he got from the sister's was an incredibly cold one. And although he noticed the hostility directed towards him, he chose to ignore it. He had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. "Good you're here," he started "I need your help,"

"And why would you think that we'd help you anytime soon," Paige answered harshly. Leo was slightly taken aback by Paige's comment. It wasn't like her to be so sharp with him.

"Dad," Wyatt and Mark called excitedly as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey boys," Leo greeted them both with a hug. He looked past them at Chris who was standing quietly in the doorway. "Hey Chrisey," Leo greeted him with a smile. Chris glared at his father and walked back out the room without saying anything.

"What's that all about?" Leo asked oblivious. Paige just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Well," Leo asked impatiently "What's Chris' problem?" Piper was about to blast him out with an explanation, but Mark got in first. "You didn't come to Chris' party daddy, I think that's why he's upset"

Realisation registered in Leo's mind "Oh my god!" he gasped.

"Paige, Phoebe can you take the boys into the other room and help them get ready for magic school please,"

"But mommm," Wyatt whined.

"Wyatt please do as your told,"

Phoebe ushered the boys into the other room followed closely by Paige who didn't pass up the opportunity to throw Leo another dirty look as she passed him.

"Piper I'm so sorry," Leo began "I…."

"Don't!" she yelled holding her hand up to stop him carrying on. "Don't you dare tell me that your sorry and that you didn't mean to forget,"

"But I didn't," he tried to explain "And I never meant to,"

"Twice! Not once but twice you've forgotten his birthday. Do you purposely forget or are you just that STUPID," she screamed. She was so angry right now, it wasn't just three days of pent up anger that she wanted to let rip at him. It was seven years worth! Seven years of watching him play favourites with her children. Seven years of watching him ignore his second son. "I told you what I'd do to you if you forgot again,"

"I'm sorry, I was so busy will work and all,"

"I'm busy too you know. I have a club to run, children to look after, demons to vanquish, yet I still find time to remember and sort out a birthday party for a seven year old,"

Leo sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "Leo why are you like this," Piper asked sitting down opposite it him. "Why is it that you always let him down? It was his birthday Leo. I had to sit with him for an hour, while he cried himself to sleep," Leo looked up at her, his eyes misting over slightly.

"I'll make it up to him I promise," Leo assured her.

"Talk to him. Let him know that he's important,"

"I will," Leo nodded "Just not now. The elders are calling and I can't face him…. Not yet anyway,"

"Leo," she started, but it was no use he had disappeared. She sighed and lent back in her chair "And that's what I'm talking about," she grumbled.


	7. Playing favourite's

Chapter seven

"Even after everything mom said to you, you still didn't listen," Chris told Leo as they left Piper's future self, sitting in the kitchen alone. "We never did get to have that talk,"

Chris headed into the living room and sat down on the other side of the sofa to his younger self who was busy watching television. "Chris," Wyatt called orbing in front of him. "Dad's here. You ready to go,"

"I don't want to go," Chris answered leaning over past him to see the TV "I want to stay here and watch Thundercats,"

"Chris, Please," Wyatt beseeched "I know you have your problems with dad, but…"

"No you don't!" Chris snapped angrily "How could you. You're the perfect son. You never do anything wrong. He's always there for you. Never misses your birthdays," Wyatt was about answer in his father's defence but Chris cut him off again. "Do you know in nine years he's missed four of my birthday's. The only reason he made my eighth was because mom made him feel guilty about missing my sixth and seventh, then he went and missed the nineth!" Chris softened a bit feeling guilty about snapping at his brother. "Wy when you spend time with dad, dad spends time with you. When I spend time with him, he spends time with you and Mark. I know it's not your fault but he treats us different,"

Wyatt sat down next to Chris and wrapped his arm around his shoulder "I'm sorry Chris. Do you want me to stay here with you? We could go out and ride our bikes or play football,"

"No it's alright Wy. You look forward to seeing dad, go have fun. Tell him I'm sick or something," Wyatt gave his brother a small squeeze before heading out towards the front door. "Wy,"

"Yeah," Wyatt answered turning round.

"Thanks," Chris smiled.

"No probs little bro',"

Chris watched the younger version of his big brother leave after trying to comfort little Chris and wondered how he ever turned into the man he had become! A killer! Someone who terrorises the innocent.

"I never resented Wyatt for the way you favoured him," Chris told Leo "He never played on it. I resented you though. It was hard enough growing up feeling like you didn't love me, but growing up knowing you loved my brother more than his fair share. That's one of the reason I ended up hating you,"

Leo crouched down beside Chris listening to him relive the past. "Every time you let me down it felt like you made it up to Wyatt by giving him double the attention," Chris wasn't looking at Leo when he spoke, his eyes were fixated on the small boy sitting on the sofa with him.

"Was I really that bad?" Leo asked "I love Wyatt, but I love you too,"

Chris turned his attention back to his father. Anger flashing in his eyes "Haven't you been watching me re live my past. It was painful enough the first time around. The only reason I'm doing this is to try and spare the future me from going through the same pain. There are many things I'd choose to forget. Such as you forgetting my birthday time after time. The school plays you couldn't make because of the endless meetings that you were called to. The go-kart races you promised to watch me in but missed because they usually clashed with something Wyatt was doing. The endless times I called you yet you never orbed to me, but if anyone else in the family called you you'd be down like a shot. So yes in answer to your question you were really that bad!"

Piper laid a hand on Chris' shoulder to try and calm him down. For most of her part she had remained quiet, letting Chris or Leo talk, yet at this moment she felt that it was time to speak up, to let her son know that she was here for him and that it was all right to let it out. "Sweetie," she soothed "I know your angry and it must be hell reliving this, but it's over now. You and baby Chris will never have to feel like that again,"

Chris looked away from his mother and back to his younger self "What about him? He's still living it,"

They all watched as little Chris got off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen. Following him they watched him sit at the table with his aunts while his mother made a start on lunch.

"Sweetie. What are you doing here?" Piper asked rather surprised to see him "Aren't you supposed to be out with your father?"

"Yeah," Chris answered casually "I've come to a decision and I thought I better let you know,"

"Oh yes. What's that," Piper asked interested in what her son had to say.

"What's that thing called when you stop someone being part of your life? When you act like they don't exist anymore,"

"You mean disown?"

"Yeah, that it!" Chris confirmed, "Well I've decided that I'm going to disown dad!"


	8. Disowning dad

Chapter eight

"Honey, you can't disown your dad,"

"Why not?" Chris asked Piper, not seeing a problem "He's basically disowned me,"

"Kid's got a point!"

"Paige!" Piper chastised. She knew she was right, but she hated the fact that Chris also knew she was right too.

"Honey," she began turning back to Chris "You know I'm not your dad's biggest fan but…"

"Mom please," Chris sighed "I spent too much time caring what dad thinks of me and I've realised that he doesn't deserve me worrying about if he loves me or not. What's the point of me trying to spend time with him if he doesn't want to spend time with me? I could be doing other things while Wyatt and Mark spend time with him, I could spend more time with you,"

"Is that what you really want?"

"No! What I really want is a dad who cares about me, but as a second choice, it's what I want,"

Piper gave him a sad smile "Alright honey it's your decision and I can't make you see your dad if you don't want to," she pulled him into a big hug "Have I told you how grown up you've become? You've got to promise that you'll always be my baby,"

"Mom," he moaned as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"So that's what I did," Chris told Leo and Piper "I kept my distance from you as often as I could. It wasn't that difficult to do either, wasn't like you were around much,"

Leo didn't need Chris to explain this! He was getting to see it first hand. Both back in 2003 and here in front of him. He watched his future self orb into Wyatt and Chris' bedroom looking both hurt and panicked. "Chris," Future Leo said sitting down on the floor next to Chris' bed where he lay playing with his game boy. Chris ignored him. "Chris your mom said that you no longer want to come out with me and your brothers when I come and visit. She said that you no longer wanted to see me," Again Chris didn't answer. "Chris," Leo's voice sounded strained, like he was close to crying.

Chris just looked at him blankly he couldn't understand why his father seemed to be so upset. At first he thought about relenting and backing down, but something stuck in his mind. He remembered that time when he was three and he wanted to show his father he could levitate. He remembered how his father made a fuss of Wyatt and an unborn Mark, yet ignored him. Remembering how much that hurt he knew he was making the right decision. If he didn't have a dad, then his dad could hurt him.

"What do you want Leo?" he asked as if it was quite normal to address your father by his forename. Leo was rather hurt by how Chris addressed him.

"Chris, I'm your father!"

"Are you?" he yelled "Are you sure I'm yours,"

"WHAT!"

"Well I could understand why you hate me if I wasn't yours," he answered calmly.

"Chris I don't hate you," Leo tried to explain

"Well I hate you," he remained calm. There was no way he was going to let his father see him cry, no matter how badly he wanted to. "I hate you for every birthday you've missed. For every time you've made me feel unloved. And I hate the most for all the times I couldn't be as perfect as your precious Wyatt,"

Leo just starred at him, not knowing what to say. "What's the matter Leo, didn't you realise that I'm not three years old anymore and I'm not going to take you hurting me anymore,"

"Chris I…"

"Save it Leo, haven't you got a meeting to be at," he asked bitterly "Please just leave,"

"Chris I don't want to leave it like this,"

"I want you to go. Mom said I don't have to see you if I don't want to,"

"Did she?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't blame her for this. You did this, not her. You've disowned me most of my life and now I'm doing it to you," He got up off his bed "And if your not going top leave then I will,"

Chris orbed out leaving Leo alone. It was only when he reached the bridge that he finally let himself cry.


	9. Where were you when we needed you?

**Authors note: Thanks for all the nice reviews I've got I really appreciate it:)**

**teal-lover: Chris is supposed to be nine, nearly ten.**

**Ranmayashalover: I've seen some of season seven, plus the final episode of season seven, but not season eight, because British TV sucks!**

Chapter Nine

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what," Leo asked. He had been in a world of his own for the last few minutes. Throughout this journey he had seen how unfair his future self had been to his second eldest, yet part of him had hoped that he would have seen an improvement by now, no such luck! Things seemed to be getting worse. Now he had been disowned. Part of him felt sorry for himself. It seemed that in the future he really was oblivious to his son and his feelings.

Chris brought him back to reality quickly "Were nearing the end of this ride, But before we are. We need to skip a few years and head further into the future, so I hope you don't get dizzy," he said grabbing their hands and orbing them to the attic.

"Why have we skipped ahead?" Piper asked. She noticed a tall lanky boy with dark hair and green eyes she'd recognise anywhere. "Honey is that you?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah,"

"Well how old are you? How far have we skipped?"

"I'm fourteen,"

"Why have we gone from you at nine, straight to you at fourteen?" Leo asked

"The idea is to show you what our relationship was like. Well after disowning you, we didn't have one. For a while you tried. Turned up for my tenth birthday, offered to take me out to a ballgame, you know stuff like that. But I was still angry with you, so I wouldn't make the effort. Then you got bored and went back to ignoring me. You'd come pick Wyatt and Mark up, I'd stay out of your way and you'd stay out of mine,"

"Until now," Leo asked motioning to the scene in front of him.

Chris nodded and turned back towards where he heard his mother's voice coming up the stairs. "Chris honey, what are you doing up here. It's your birthday don't you want to open your presents,"

"Yeah I'll be down in a sec," Chris answered turning the pages of the book of shadows.

"Honey please you don't have to worry, the threat that demon made. Me and your aunts will take care of it,"

"But…"

"But nothing! Nothings going to happen to me or your aunts I promise,"

* * *

Chris heard a crash! Everything was a blur! One minute he was talking with his mother, the next she was being thrown across the room. "Mom," he screamed. Turning, he saw the cause of the worst misery he would ever experience. Then he heard them running up the stairs. Phoebe and Paige entered the attic, but never made it across the room. The demon formed an energy ball in his right hand and through it at Paige, just like he had done with Piper. She too flew across the room.

Chris screamed again. This time it wasn't the Chris in front of the demon. It was the Chris with Leo and Piper. Piper pulled her son into her arms trying to stop him having to relive the scene in front of him.

But Chris made himself look, as did Leo and Piper. Phoebe was the next to fall. At first she managed to dodge the energy balls, but the demon began throwing them quicker and she couldn't keep up.

The demon once seeing his work was done quickly shimmered out. Chris still stood frozen to the spot. "I couldn't move," Chris told them. "I..I wanted to help, but I was too scared,"

Chris watched his younger self run to his mother's side and followed quickly.

"Mom," he heard himself cry "Mom please be alright, please don't die,"

"Honey," Piper wheezed trying to catch her breath. Everything inside hurt, and she was finding it hard to talk. "It's not my choice. I want to stay but I can't,"

"This is all my fault," Younger Chris cried

"No," his mother stopped him "I don't ever want you to blame yourself," Piper smiled despite the tears falling "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered reaching up to stroke his face "Don't ever forget that I love you,"

"Mom, your gonna be fine. I'll call dad. He'll heal you. LEO," But Leo didn't answer. "LEO, DAD," Chris screamed again.

"Honey he can't hear you. Please I need to tell you things before I go,"

"No mom, no goodbyes please,"

"Chris I'm dying. I need you to know that I love you more than anything, you'll always be my little charmed one," she could feel the tears falling down her face. "I'm going to miss watching you and your brothers grow up into the wonderful men I know your going to become,"

By now Chris was shaking from sobbing so hard, he didn't hear Wyatt come up behind him. "Mom," he cried falling to her side.

"Wyatt I love you, Please look after yourself and your brothers," Wyatt could see Piper's eyes clouding over "Please stay with us mom, please," He put his hands over his mother in an attempt to heal her. "It's not working," he cried "What's the point of being a whitelighter/witch when you can't heal,"

"I called dad, but he wouldn't answer," Chris told him.

"DAD," Wyatt called "DAD," But again nothing.

Chris and Wyatt turned back to their mother, but she wasn't moving any longer. "Mom?" Wyatt questioned, but got no response. Chris checked her pulse and shook his head.

"She's gone Wy,"

"No!" Wyatt answered defiantly "There has to be away, were children of a charmed one for Christ's sake, if anyone can change this it's us, we can't lose her,"

"We have," Chris cried "She's.. She's gone,"

"What happened?"

"A demon. He shimmered in. He got auntie Paige and Phoebe too," Chris answered sadly. "Were all that's left, you me and Mark,"

Just then Leo orbed in. "What happened?" he asked noticing his ex wife and sister in laws lying still on the attic floor.

Something in Wyatt snapped. His mother should still be alive, she would be if his father had orbed down when he was needed. He had always made excuses for him, no matter how many times he had screwed up with Chris, or how many times he had been gone for months on end. Wyatt always vouched for his father. But not now, he had let him down, he had let them all down. Wyatt went for his father knocking him to the ground. "Where were you?" he screamed punching him in the face "I called you, Chris called you,"

Chris pulled Wyatt off his father "Wy, stop! Attacking each other isn't going to help. Won't bring mom back will it?"

"But she'd still be here if he had come when you first called," Again Wyatt went for his father but Chris held him back.

"I'll never forgive you for this dad," Wyatt spat with such anger and hatred. Chris had never seen him like this before and it scared him. "You're the reason our mothers dead," Wyatt finished before orbing out of Chris' arms. Leaving Leo and Chris alone together.

"What do we do now dad?" Chris asked.

"I need to go after your brother," Leo answered frantically.

"Dad please you can leave me here alone," Chris pleaded.

"Chris your brother needs me,"

"I need you!" Chris cried walking towards his father. "Please dad don't desert me now,"

Leo was crying, "I know, but I'm sorry Wyatt needs me," and with that Leo orbed out in search of his oldest son. Leaving Chris alone and frightened.


	10. Changing the past!

Chapter Ten

Piper watched her son sitting next to the dead body of her future self. She realised how truly alone Chris must of felt at this moment. When her mother had died she had not seen her body, she was saved that terrible experience. Prue her older sister however was not. She had been the one who saw them pull their mother from the lake, where she drowned. Something that Piper knew affected her for many years after. She remembered how reluctant Prue was to even talk of their mother, let alone relive the experience of her death, which was something that they unfortunately had to do.

And now Chris was doing the same. Her baby was watching himself cradle her future self in his arms. No wonder Chris hadn't wanted to get close to her when she found out who he really was. He had reacted like any normal person would have. Pushed her away, to spare himself anymore hurt. He would soon have to go back to a future is which she was no longer present. He was going to lose her all over again. And because of this her heart was breaking.

Throughout this journey Chris had barely shown her and Leo any emotion. He had gotten frustrated with Leo, but apart from that nothing! Until they saw her death however. Chris was crying. Both of them! She knew she couldn't help the fourteen-year-old Chris in front of her, but the twenty two year old replaying this scene for them was different. He was tangible, she could comfort him, his younger self was a memory and she couldn't hold a memory.

She pulled her son into her arms as his sobs got even harder. "Mom," he cried.

"It's alright sweetie," she soothed "I'm here,"

"I lost you,"

"I know," she whispered into his hair "But you've got me back. I'm not going anywhere,"

Chris gently pulled away from his mother and dried his eyes. He looked over at Leo who had remained quiet throughout this scene. "You didn't come back," he told him "I sat there for an hour hoping you'd come back,"

Leo didn't answer. "When granddad Victor brought Mark back from school I was the one who had to tell them Mom and the aunts were dead. You didn't reappear for three days. And the first thing you asked me 'was if Wyatt had come home yet?' Not if Mark or me were ok. You were too preoccupied with finding him and making everything right with him. You deserted us. The only time I ever asked you for anything and you could give me what I needed. You!"

"Chris I'm sorry,"

"What use is sorry," Chris spat angrily "Isn't going to change anything. It's not going to erase fourteen years of abandonment,"

"Maybe not. But isn't it a start,"

"I don't know," Chris, sighed, "You'll have to ask me when you get home. Are you ready to go home?"

Piper and Leo looked at each other and nodded. "We think so," Piper held her hand out for Chris "You ready honey?"

"I'm not coming with you,"

"Why not?"

"Because the real Chris is in there," he answered pointing at Piper's rounding belly "And back in the past. Waiting to form a proper relationship with both of you," he smiled shyly "Even if he's not ready to admit it,"

Piper pulled her son to her and hugged him "I love you sweetie. We both do," she turned to Leo who nodded.

Chris smiled at the both of them "Then please let me know it when you get back home. I might be twenty-two, but sometimes I need a bit of reassurance. And Leo," he said turning back to his father. "If you're really sorry about what has happened in my past? Please don't make the same mistake again in my future,"

"I won't," Leo assured him.

Chris walked over to the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"**_You've seen the future to now change the past,_**

_**I hope you've found the answers at last..**_

_**From this experience I hope you learn,**_

_**From where you came please now return,"**_

* * *

Leo and Piper found themselves transported back to their attic. Chris and the future sisters were nowhere to be seen. "You think were home?" Piper asked.

"Only one way to find out," Leo took her hand and orbed them into the kitchen where Chris was sitting at the table eating Peanut butter and Oreo's. He looked up when he saw them and his face fell.

"What's he doing here?" he scowled at Leo.

"Yep, were home!" Leo answered Piper question noticing his son's still hostile demeanour.

Chris got up from the table and was making his way out of the kitchen when Leo stopped him and pulled him into a hug. Leo felt Chris' body stiffen at this affection, but he didn't care. After a moment he let Chris go, but noticed the shocked expression on his sons face. "That's the first time I've ever hugged you, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. Chris just nodded, his eyes tearing up.

Leo pulled Chris to him again "Chris I know I can't make up for the things that have happened to you in your past, and I know my future self is to blame for most of it. But I promise that the way I made you feel back then is not the way I'll ever make you feel again. I love you and I want to change the future, for both you and little Chris. If you'll let me,"

Chris looked from his father to his mother. Piper gave him a look that said she knew he meant it. "I know it won't be easy Chris. But I'm willing to work on it,"

This was everything Chris had ever wanted. Love and acceptance from his father. "Alright," Chris agreed smiling as Leo pulled him into another hug. One, which he accepted with open arms.

**Authors note: I know that the ending was sappy, but I thought that Leo needed to learn how to show Chris how he really felt, because he hadn't in the future. Thanks for all the feedback I've gotten it's really helped. x**


End file.
